The Nightmare
by Stuck on Wonderland
Summary: He got out of bed and started looking for Alice. He padded through all the rooms in their apartment: the kitchen, the living room, and the spare bed room and there was no sign of Alice. He was starting to panic. Where could she be?


_Alice was running, as fast as she could, through a forest. Running, running, running. Snapping twigs and jumping over rocks just trying to get away. She was terrified, heart pounding. But she tripped over something, some root. She smashed into the ground, chest smacking loudly. She flips over to look at the face. A ceramic rabbit hat looks at her coldly. He lifts a gun and cocks it. His mechanical voice says 'Say night-night' before he begins to pull the tri-_

"No!" she yells. She looked around frantically but she was in bed in her apartment. Not in wonderland. She sighed, relived. She looks at the clock. 1:34 a.m. She looked over to the body next to her. Hatter sprawled out, snoring. Only a tornado could wake him up at one-thirty in the morning. She unwrapped herself from the tangled sheets and hatter's arms and crawled out of bed. She needed some air.

Hatter opened his eyes. He couldn't feel the warmth of Alice's body anymore. He sat up and looked to see where she was.

"Alice?" he said. No reply

"Alice?" he said a little louder. Still no answer.

He got out of bed and started looking for Alice. He padded through all the rooms in their apartment: the kitchen, the living room, and the spare bed room and there was no sign of Alice. He was starting to panic. Where could she be? He happened to glance out of the window and see a body sitting on the fire escape. As he walked closer he recognized the silhouette of that curvy body. He breathed a sigh of relief. Alice. The moon was full and the light made her skin seem to glow. Her hair, which was loose about her shoulders made a dark halo around her face. And he noticed she had on his shirt, light blue long-sleeved shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front. It reached just to her mid-thigh. He had a new favorite shirt. He also noticed she had on a thinking face, looking solemn but she yawned and broke the stoic-ness of it. He tapped on the glass lightly so as not to startle her. She looked over and smiled. He popped the lock and through up the sash, opening the window.

"Hey baby" he said.

"Hey" she said

"Why are you out here? I missed you" he said, sounding more scared than he meant to. It was kinda an unspoken rule between them. They didn't leave the bed without the other knowing. After Alice left he and Charlie to go to the casino back in wonderland, Hatter was kinda jumpy about that.

"I couldn't' sleep" she lied. She was tired as hell; she didn't want to have the dream again. He held out his hand.

"Come on back inside and in bed" He said. She took his hand and climb from the fire escape into the apartment, closing the window behind her. He scooped her up in his arms.

"We're taking you to bed, young lady" he said with mock anger.

"Okay" she yawned. He was true to his word. He carried her to bed and then climbed in himself. She turned over to face the wall, far away from Hatter.

"Why are you all the way over there?" he asked. He reached over and pulled her by her waist closer to him. She turned over and laid her head on his chest. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her.

"That's _much_ better" he said quietly. She smiled. It took so little so make him happy. There was a pause and she knew what was coming.

"Was it the dream again?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yeah…"

"You know he's gone right? He's never coming back. I won't let him." he said.

"I know that in my head, but my heart is still terrified" she said. It was his turn to sigh. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're here" he said. "If you have it, wake me up"

"You'll be all tired in the morning" Alice said

"I'll be fine. Just tell me and I'll help" he said.

"How did I ever end up with a guy like you?"

"Well, you fell through a looking-glass and practically into my lap" he said. She fake gasped.

"I knew you didn't have good intentions!"

"Baby, I had only the best my little oyster." he said, sounding sly.

"I should have known when you said you wanted to help a 'pretty girl in a very wet dress'" she retorted.

"You know I have a thing for wet girls" he said. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"God, I'm dating a moron" she said.

"Yep, I hope you know you can't return me"

"Why?"

"You have no receipt, so you're stuck with me". He said. Alice yawned.

"I'm going to sleep." She said. She settled down with his arms around her. "I love you David"

"I love you too, my oyster"

**Wow, that was a really cheesy ending but I couldn't help it. I just love Alice and Hatter. Tell me what you think and please tell me if I spelled something wrong. I need to know! Thanks for reading this! :)**


End file.
